


Aphelios' Misadventures in Ionia featuring Cults

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bloodmoon AU for Talon, M/M, Molestation, Nudity, Stabbing, also murder, its not explicit as of yet but if it does do a XXX turn ill change ratings, sushi body modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Aphelios is on a quest to find a powerful Bloodmoon Demon to help his people. However, he ends up being tied up in a rather unpleasant situation and ends up on the dining table at a sushi restaurant in front a bunch of cultists...A more narrative based fic based on Aphelios and Talon having an adventure based on my version of the Bloodmoon lore.(If there is a next chapter then it might take a while, because 90% of this was already written so I merely finished it. I got a lot of other WIPS too so... whoops.)
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Aphelios
Kudos: 16





	Aphelios' Misadventures in Ionia featuring Cults

"Brother, we have a mission. It is crucial that you try your best to succeed."

Aphelios didn't need to nod. The poison that bound his mind and sight to Alune in the spirit realm did it for him. He pressed forward, taking great strides through the dark and damp forest. 

The rain served as only a minor obstacle. Aphelios could barely feel the droplets soaking into his clothes, chilling his skin and causing his teeth to chatter. He didn't want to admit to Alune, but Aphelios could feel something stirring in his stomach. This mission was different from the rest, venturing into unknown territory to seek the guidance of a rather infamous individual.

"We must convince him to assist us. We must use any means necessary, but we mustn't hurt him too much or kill him," Alune spoke in Aphelios' mind as he stumbled over a slippery tree stump. "It could jeopardize our mission if he hates us..."

The target was a demon, a man of many faces and identities known as the Ink Demon Jhin. The cult utilized his talents for their own gain, deeming him Master of Ceremonies to summon other demons with the power of the Blood Moon. However, Jhin seemingly strayed from his cult-given purpose, and had made a name for himself as a lone performer, committing atrocities for his own amusement.

For some reason, Alune saw through the truths in the spirit realm that the demon could be an asset to their cause. As vile and horrible the rumors were, Alune insisted that Jhin left the cult for some reasons, reasons Aphelios was not informed of.

Even now, as he gutted a hostile passing thief with strikes of moonlight, Aphelios felt doubt sour in his belly. Did their cause become so desperate that they had to go coerce a evil demon of a murder cult to join them? 

Finishing off the accomplice of the robber with a clean bullet of moonlight, Aphelios continued on as normal. Allowing Alune to guide his way was second nature to him now, and he felt more at ease to see how confident she was. There wasn't anything he couldn't accomplish with his sister by his side.

Aphelios' steps slowed to a walk as he surveyed the clearing in front of him. There was a small dilapidated hut to the side of a large tree, and he made his way to the door. He entered the cabin, relieved to be out of the rain for now. 

"Brother, I can sense him near. He must be somewhere close," Alune's voice whispered. "Look Aphel, over there. There's something..." 

Aphelios noticed the table and approached it. There was a large pile of what seemed to be junk and debris cluttering the surface, but clearly some papers with messy ink scrawls on them. He continued to explore the mess and found some strange contraptions, which depicted the symbol of the Lunari on them... or the insignia of the Bloodmoon Cult, if turned upside down.

"We found his place! Now we must-" Alune's excitement was cut off as she heard what Aphelios had heard too. Quickly, Aphelios set down the contraption and headed outside. The rain had slowed to a sprinkle, but the wet mud outside was enough to tell Aphelios what he suspected. 

Footprints. Oddly shaped ones at that.

"Someone is here. Take caution, Aphel," Alune whispered. He stayed silent, glancing about when he noticed a shadow, hidden in the trees. He quickly pulled out his moonlight rifle and fired a beam of light towards the branches. The shadow was quick however, and leapt from one tree to the next. Aphelios took aim, firing again and again, but never hitting anything other than leaves. 

Panting heavily, Aphelios paused, trying to pinpoint the shadow's location, but he couldn't see where it had gone. A small rustle of leaves and a blur rushed beside his ear, scraping by his scarf. Before he could even turn, he felt a prick on his neck and winced. The world was slowly blurring. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him, and Aphelios tried to prop himself up with his gun, panting heavily.

“Phel! Stay awake, I’m with you…” Alune’s voice trailed off as Aphelios’s mind tumbled into darkness. He couldn’t stay awake anymore.

_Sorry, Alune…_

* * *

Aphelios woke with a start. His eyes opened to a very bright light which he tried to shade with his hand but he couldn’t move… he was tied up. His bare skin glistened under the lamp’s heat. Oh, his clothes were missing. All that was left was his undergarments, which weren’t keeping him very warm or protected. Glancing from side to side, Aphelios realised his wrists were tied down to a wooden table. What was happening to him?

“Ah, ya awake, lil twig.”

The sudden voice alerted him and Aphelios turned to see a reptilian pair of yellow eyes peer at him. The man standing above him was judging his catch, placing his fingers on Aphelios’ bare chest, as Aphelios eyed his appearance. He was clad in a bundle of scarves with a hood of dark colours. No wonder he couldn’t spot him so easily in the foliage… Was he a Vastaya? Aphelios’ knew of the tribes that lived in Ionia, but wasn’t clearly knowledgeable in their relations with outsiders. Or humans in general, for that matter.

When he tried to pull on his restraints again, the lizard walked on over and secured the thick rope in place. “Nah, can’t have ya movin’ too much. See, I work for the foodies here, and they have a taste for somethin’... specific. I’ve been huntin’ for days, days, I tell you! That’s why ya got caught, twig. They like ‘em smooth and pale for some reason…”

Fear bolted through Aphelios’s veins. What did that mean? Were they going to eat him? Or… even worse-

Before he could finish that thought, the lizard crept close to him with a small bottle in his clawed hands. It wasn’t see-through, so Aphelios didn’t know what was inside. The lizard pressed the opening of the bottle to his lips and forced down a creamy liquid. It stung a bit, and Aphelios wanted to spit it out. It was strangely sweet and made him feel slightly light-headed.

“Somethin’ to keep you calm. They like it, call it ‘dragon’s milk’ or somethin’. It’s not poison or nothin’, just some liqueur to keep your nerves down and calm your head. Makes ya more agreeable to what they do to ya.” The lizard popped a cork back into the bottle, and went to stand in the corner of the room, his tail curling impatiently as he seemed to be waiting for something, or someone.

His head was starting to feel rather fuzzy. What was that he had drunk? ‘Dragon’s milk’? The words felt weird in Aphelios’ mouth, and he almost felt delirious. It was almost funny. A creamy liqueur that stung in his mouth, of course it had to be called that. Wait, did the lizard say ‘what they do to you’...? Where was Alune? Her comforting presence was nowhere to be felt in his head, and his eyelids began to close despite his attempts to keep awake.

He awoke to a bustling noise outside the room. Aphelios’ eyes snapped open and tried to fight his restraints again, but his body didn’t respond. His mind was a flurry of panic and shame, terrified at what was going to happen to him. The lizard was standing in the corner, talking to a person, a human. This person seemed to be dressed more fancily, her hair tied up in a bun and adorned with a flower. The woman seemed to smile and nod, and the lizard left the room. The woman turned to face Aphelios, and he felt fear in his gut again.

“You are going to play a very important role here, stranger,” she spoke, her voice soft and oddly calming. “We don’t aim to hurt you, but we must require you to stay still as much as possible, and not act out. If you do, there will be consequences that are outside of my control.” She gave him a sad smile, almost as if she was genuinely sympathetic for him. “You will be cleaned soon. Are you ticklish?” She suddenly asked.

Aphelios nervously nodded. The woman seemed to chuckle. “I’m very sorry then. We will try to be as gentle as possible.” And with that ominous note, she left the room, only for two maids to enter, the bottoms of their faces covered with masks. One of them was holding a basket, which seemed to be filled with towels.

His suspicion was proven right when one of the maids picked up a damp towel and began to wash his body. They started with his face, being as gentle as they could to clean the sweat on his cheeks and neck. The other maid seemed bewildered when she couldn’t clean off his purple markings of the moon, and she gave up and moved onto his chest. When they grazed against his nipples, Aphelios twitched, and the maid seemed to laugh very quietly.

Aphelios was about to get used to the sensation of warm cloths being pressed against his skin when one of the maids reached for his underwear. He squirmed under her touch, but he couldn’t really stop her. The maid gave his groin a swift cleaning, taking extra care when cleaning his genitals. His cheeks grew redder, and his whole face felt much warmer. Thankfully the maid stopped cleaning that area and moved on, much to his relief.

Finally the cleaning was over, and the maids bowed respectfully before leaving. Aphelios noticed the one that wiped down his nether regions was flushed in the cheeks. Okay, so at least that was universally embarrassing. Aphelios lay on the table, feeling a bit chilly now that his skin was wet and his only piece of clothing was taken away. 

The whole cleansing ordeal made Aphelios feel funny. Well, funnier than he already was, ever since he was force-fed that “Dragon’s Milk” stuff. He was still in a daze when the woman with a hair bun re-entered the room, this time dressed in a robe of red and white silk. She bowed to him, and then ushered in a large group of people, all wearing red and gold robes 

These people were all wearing strange masks, which made them look almost demonic. Did they happen to be of the Bloodmoon Cult? Aphelios gulped and glanced around nervously, and caught the eye of the woman, who simply nodded to him in a reassuring way. How could he be reassured? He was about to be sacrificed in a horrifying cult ritual! The space on his wrists where he was tied down were slick with sweat, and Aphelios tried straining against the ropes one last time before laying limp in defeat. Oh, if he could speak with Alune… he’d tell her that he was sorry.

The cultists took their places in the chairs on either side of him, waiting for something. Aphelios saw one of the hooded cultists nod towards the woman, who bowed and left. He caught glance of another cultist who was eyeing him, through a single hole through his mask. That look in the cultist’s eye sent a shiver down his spine, and Aphelios felt like a shrew about to be caught in the deadly talons of a hawk. 

More people entered the room, and this time they were waitresses carrying platters of something that smelled rather fishy. When the waitresses took a pair of sticks and began lifting the portions of food, Aphelios was startled to realise that yes, it was fish. Slivers of fish in varying colors in fact, and the waitresses were quickly placing the food onto him, as if he was the serving dish. Oh great, was this some sort of garnish to be topped on him so the cultists could eat the rest of him with a side of seafood?

Soon Aphelios’ entire body was covered in pieces of delicately sliced fish. He felt slimy, and desperately wanted to scratch his thighs but couldn’t. The waitresses left and returned with more food, this time cooked dishes to be served in front of the cultists, accompanied with bowls of steamed white rice. He had to admit, the food looked good. The glaze on the vegetable medley and the smell of the brown, cloudy soup that had small white cubes floating in it looked and smelled absolutely amazing.

With one final bow, all of the women left the room, closing the door behind them. The hooded figure who sat right on the left of cultist with one-eyed mask’s had raised a small cup, and began to speak a toast. “Well, here’s to a wonderful feast. May you all enjoy yourselves before this grand mission you all will be undertaking.”

The other cultists raised their cups as well, and cheered. Then, it was time to eat. The cultists seemed to treat Aphelios as any other serving plate and only went after the pieces of fish with their chopsticks. They seemed to be engaging in some casual conversation, not minding if Aphelios overheard. It was as if he wasn’t there… Maybe he wasn’t going to be eaten?

One of the pair of chopsticks grazed against his nipple as the cultist went for the piece of pink fish on his chest. Aphelios felt a shiver go through his body as he tried to stay as still as he could. The strange warmth in his stomach turned to an unfamiliar sensation, like embarrassment or fear, but also an odd excitement as well. 

The one-eyed mask man continued to stare at him, making Aphelios feel rather uncomfortable. Of all the people in this room, it seemed like he was the only one who treated this situation as anything more than just a casual dinner get together. The hooded figure smiled and patted the one-eyed mask man on the back. “What’s wrong, Talon? Eat up. You have done much to deserve this feast.”

‘Talon’ blinked and stared at his chopsticks. He slowly moved them to delicately pluck a piece of fatty looking orange fish off of Aphelios’ thigh. Aphelios tried not to stare too much, but his eyes wandered, and he saw the fish disappear under the man’s mask. The fish must have tasted good, because Talon reached over and grabbed another slice.

The meal proceeded further without much incident until the waitresses reappeared with more fish to place on Aphelios’ body and fancy looking bottles which were poured out to all of the cultists in small bowls. The liquid seemed to resemble the stuff he was fed, which explained how the cultists began to act more and more inebriated, swaying side by side and laughing louder and louder. The chopstick action was more clumsy, with one drunk cultist accidentally pinching his foreskin and causing Aphelios to let out a small ‘eep!’. He quickly regained his composure, noticing that Talon was eyeing him, perhaps with amusement. 

Aphelios endured this strange trial of exhibitionism, growing accustomed to not being taken notice of. Being treated like an object was preferable, to the alternative of being treated as a _sexual_ object. Not only would that be downright sinful… oh, Aphelios didn’t know if he could survive the shame. 

However, his dimming fears were cruelly reignited as one particularly drunk cultist began speaking in reference to him in a conversation. “...why yes, I do enjoy a good time. We have filled ourselves with food and wine, why not continue with this _gorgeous snack_ right here?” Aphelios’ thigh was gently stroked, and he shuddered. “Ha! He’s lookin’ pretty cute, after all.”

“I have to agree,” Another cultisted added. “However, wouldn’t it be disgraceful to mistreat the restaurant’s valuable… property? It would-” His next words were cut off by the first cultist who laughed.

“Why, they’re here to service us! We pay for their services of food, what makes this so different?”

“I’ve heard rumors, this specific establishment does allow this sort of thing… as long as we don’t _irreparably damage_ anything.” Another cultist added in a hushed tone. Aphelios’ eyes widened in terror. How they spoke of him like he wasn’t even there, hearing this! No, he couldn’t have himself be disgraced like this, he would have to find a way out. He tried to fight the bounds of rope tied around his wrists and legs, but his struggle only attracted the attention of his would-be violators.

“Ho! So this boy thinks he can escape, huh?” The first cultist asked, smugly placing his hands on his thighs. The man’s hands against his sensitive body sent jolts of fear around his body, and something else. No! This was a sin, and Aphelios couldn’t give up now! He bared his teeth at the cultist, who merely laughed, his eyes showing no mercy through the half mask.

Right as the cultist placed his hand on Aphelios’ genitalia, his cock felt something warm and sticky drip onto them. It happened all too suddenly, and the cultist slumped on top of his belly, blood spreading onto the table. Talon had jumped onto the table and stabbed the man with a long sharp blade, his eye glowing with a look of disgust. “To act in such a distasteful way, right after our celebratory feast? Absolutely disgusting.” He spat out his words, and a hush fell over the other cultists. Talon pulled out his blade, and shoved the man who fell off the table with the clatter of plates and a dull thump. The hooded figure next to Talon nodded, seemingly in agreement with Talon’s decision. “Well, I think that concludes our feast. There is always a time and place for debauchery, yes? I’ll make sure the waitresses are duly compensated to clean up his body.” He stood up to leave, and the others followed quickly, not wanting to be the last one out of the room. Aphelios was breathing heavily, having almost passed out from panic. Talon was still standing on the table, and after watching everyone leave, slowly turned to face Aphelios again. 

“You don’t seem like you belong here. I’ve heard of the restaurant doing business with bounty hunters for their models, but the proof is right here…” Talon took his time eyeing down Aphelios, and he felt his face flush again. He didn’t know how much redder his face could get, after all the blood had splattered on him. Talon then cut Aphelios’ ropes and pulled him roughly up from the table. Aphelios finally felt freedom! He stood up and immediately cupped his hands over his crotch, making Talon laugh.

“No need to hide yourself now… I’ve seen everything already.” This might have been true, but Aphelios was determined to salvage what little dignity he had left. Talon then led him out of the dining room and into a back room where he spotted his clothes neatly folded and stacked on a stool. He got a clean towel hanging from one of the racks and wiped himself down before quickly getting back into his clothes. Talon seemed to be eyeing his clothes curiously, and he cocked his head to the side.

“...You’re Lunari? I see… I’ve heard of your kind.” It wasn’t a menacing tone, and Aphelios wasn’t sure how to feel about it. As he slipped on his scarf and checked his pockets, he realised… his noctum essence wasn’t there. Moon be damned, it must have been stolen.

Aphelios stood up and nodded towards Talon, unsure how to express his gratitude. His throat still stung and he tried to mouth his thanks, and Talon gave him a small nod. Talon was about to make his leave when Aphelios finally mustered his courage to speak. In a scratchy and weak voice, he asked, “Do you know of Jhin, the Ink Demon of your cult…?”

Talon stopped and turned. “...Yes. Why?”

“I’m... looking for him.”

Aphelios watched as Talon seemed to chuckle lowly. “What luck. I am too… You make your escape now, but I’m sure we will be in touch quite soon.” Before Aphelios could ask further questions, Talon left the room, leaving him to quickly make his escape out of the establishment before Aphelios was discovered to be missing.

Now, making his way as far as possible from that cursed restaurant, Aphelios had plenty of time to ponder: had he just made an ally, or caught himself in an even deeper trap?


End file.
